


Various Jrock Drabbles

by beren



Category: Dir en grey, Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, Hyde (Musician) - Fandom, Jrock, Jrock RPS
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-07
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Gackt/Hyde*<br/>Dec07 (06)<br/>Dec10 (06)<br/>Dec12 (06)<br/>Dec21 (06)<br/>Glitter Rock<br/>Decorations<br/>Changes<br/>Not Like That</p><p>*Dir en Grey*<br/>Dec05 (06)<br/>Dec15(06)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[Fandom Advent Calendar](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/214347.html)  
Dec 07  
Fandom: Jrock RPS  
Pairing: Gackt/Hyde  
Rating: PG

When a drunk driver had taken the two people he loved most in the world away from him, Hyde had thought his life was over. Oh he'd continued with his career and he was bigger than ever. He'd even conquered America like he had planned, but he had been dead inside.

Being alive hurt, so he had gone through his days just pretending, that was until Gackt came. Gackt had held him and loved him and forced him into a rebirth that could have destroyed him as easily as healing him. There was no Hyde now, only Gackt and Hyde.


	2. Chapter 2

[Fandom Advent Calendar](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/214347.html)  
Dec 10  
Fandom: Jrock RPS  
Pairing: Gackt/Hyde (unrequited)  
Rating: PG

Gackt smiled fondly as he watched the small boy excitedly rip into the brightly coloured paper. Having no children of his own and being an unofficial uncle he enjoyed spoiling Hyde's son at every opportunity.

Hyde had become one of his best friends from the first and it gave him great pleasure to see Hyde interacting with his family. Deep inside he knew he wanted Hyde for himself, but he loved his friend enough never to tell him openly. All Hyde would ever know was how they played for the cameras and Gackt would be content to see Hyde happy.


	3. Dec12, Jrock RPS, Gackt/Hyde, PG13

[Fandom Advent Calendar](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/214347.html)  
Dec 12  
Fandom: Jrock RPS  
Pairing: Gackt/Hyde  
Rating: PG13  
  
Gackt had waited a long time for this and he was enjoying every second. First he had been Hyde's friend, then confidant, then lover and very soon he would be his maker. Time was insignificant to immortals and all his intricate plans had finally come together.  
  
He had known he wanted Hyde to be his forever from the moment he had first seen the singer from a dark corner when Laruku had first performed. It never did to rush into creating a vampire and he savoured the moment as he sank his fangs into Hyde's neck for the first time.


	4. Dec21, Jrock RPS, Gackt/Hyde, PG

[Fandom Advent Calendar](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/214347.html)  
Dec 21  
Fandom: Jrock RPS  
Pairing: Gackt/Hyde  
Rating: PG

Dignity was something Hyde had left behind two streets before as he ran for his life. He had thought the winter hat, scarf and coat would have been enough to disguise him from even the most rabid of fangirls; he had been wrong.

When an arm grabbed him and pulled him into a doorway, he almost gave a very unmanly scream, but a hand over his mouth prevented it.

"Don't make a sound," Gackt's familiar voice said in his ear as a hoard of girls ran past.

Hyde knew Gackt was never going to let him live this one down.

  



	5. Glitter Rock

**Day5**  
 **Title:** Glitter Rock  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Jrock  
 **Pairing:** none  
 **Rating:** G

Hyde knew that he shouldn't, but he couldn't help himself. The show was a Christmas special and L'Arc were on the bill among others including Gackt. Gackt looked perfect, as ever, giving an interview, but the bucket of glitter was just sitting there and Gackt's hair was screaming out 'glitter me now'. Hyde had no choice. He picked it up and scattered the whole thing over Gackt. For a split second he thought Gackt might freak, but then the audience was treated to the spectacle of Gackt chasing him across the studio and trying to dump glitter down his shirt.


	6. Decorations

**Day12**  
 **Title:** Decorations  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Jrock  
 **Pairing:** none  
 **Rating:** G

Miyavi looked at the tinsel in his hands and then at the room. It would be Christmas soon and the whole world knew he loved sparkly, colourful things, so he had taken it on himself to decorate the group's practice room. He was sure Yoshiki wouldn't mind. It did rather look like a box of decorations had exploded, but it was more about enthusiasm than artistic taste when it came to tinsel anyway; he was sure it was.

The look on Gackt's face would be priceless at least and with that thought he put the tinsel on their singer's microphone.


	7. Changes

**Day14**  
 **Title:** Changes  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Jrock  
 **Pairing:** Gackt/Hyde  
 **Rating:** PG13

Gackt watched Hyde playing with his son. It was their first Christmas without Megumi and Hyde was making very sure his son felt the loss as little as possible. So much had changed in the previous year that Gackt could hardly believe it. One quirk of nature had thrown his whole world on its head as his friend came to him in pieces, needing him so badly he had dropped everything.

Hyde looked up and smiled at him.

He would have spared his lover the pain if it had been possible, but he could not regret the consequences. Not ever.


	8. Not Like That

Title: Not Like That  
Author: Beren  
Fandom: Jrock RPS  
Pairing: Gackt/Hyde  
Rating: PG

Hiding in plain view, that's how Hyde saw most of his life. The fans talked about him and Gackt, even pretended that they were together, but none of them actually knew it was true. He made it look like he had the perfect marriage when in fact he and Megumi had come together out of convenience not attraction. He did love her, just not like that; they were friends. It was hard, but what made it worth while were times like now, when Gackt opened the front door before he could use his key and greeted him with a kiss.


	9. Dec05, Jrock, Die/Shinya, PG

Dec 05  
Fandom: Jrock RPS  
Pairing: [Die](http://pics.livejournal.com/beren_writes/pic/000157tr/g21)/[Shinya](http://pics.livejournal.com/beren_writes/pic/00016ha9/g21) (Dir en Grey)  
Rating: PG  
  
Die had declared that he didn't need a red Santa hat because he already had red hair at which point Shinya had found himself tackled and the hat forced onto his head. That was the point someone had taken a picture.  
  
The photo had been on the internet by the following day and Shinya had not been overly pleased. That was why he was currently sneaking up behind his lover holding a large can of shaving foam.  
  
"You need a beard to go with the hair, Die-kun," he said cheekily and then sprayed the foam all over his lover's chin.


	10. Dec15, Jrock RPS, Die/Shinya (DeG)

Dec 15  
Fandom: Jrock RPS  
Pairing: [Die](http://pics.livejournal.com/beren_writes/pic/000157tr/g21)/[Shinya](http://pics.livejournal.com/beren_writes/pic/00016ha9/g21) (Dir en Grey)  
Rating: PG13  
  
Shinya blushed to the roots of his hair when he walked into his bedroom and found Die fast asleep, half-naked on his bed with a ribbon tied around his neck. Not really sure what to do, but seeing a large tag on the ribbon, Shinya walked over to his unexpected guest.  
  
Surprise Shin-chan,  
it took me all night, but I got him drunk, made him admit that he's been pining after you for months and brought him here. He'll probably try to kill me for the ribbon, but he deserved it. Remember, Dies aren't just for Christmas.  
Have fun,  
Kyo


End file.
